


The Derelict

by TheFandomLesbian



Series: Angela's Raulson One-Shots [6]
Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: Angst, Blind!Cordelia, F/F, Fluff, Romance, foxxay - Freeform, goode-day, pre-Seven Wonders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 06:11:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16969191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFandomLesbian/pseuds/TheFandomLesbian
Summary: Fearing for the blind witch's safety, Misty offers to help Cordelia fix some plumbing. Things go awry, however, when she finds herself stuck and requires Cordelia's help to free herself.





	The Derelict

“ _ Oh I slept in a derelict _

_ And I ate off the floor _

_ I was wrapped in a blanket _

_ As a knock came on the door _

_ You can get out of here _

_ Said a man in a raincoat _

_So I moved in with you and you loved me_ ” - "The Derelict," Fleetwood Mac

.

Rain poured down outside the kitchen window, through which Misty gazed longingly where she rested on a bar stool. The foul weather had driven her back indoors at Fiona’s behest; the Supreme claimed she didn’t want anyone to catch a chill, but Misty believed she didn’t want anyone practicing magic against her will.  _ Of course not,  _ she thought darkly.  _ One of us is gonna take her place, after all.  _ Her bare toes drummed on the leg of the barstool as she considered.  _ Probably ain’t me. Or I don’t want it to be. Wish it were Miss Cordelia. Dunno what I’ll do if it’s Maddie. She’ll just run me off again. Can’t go back to the swamp as long as there’s people roaming around out there trying to kill me. Well, I could. I’d just die and come back. But that’s not a very pleasant experience.  _

Somebody rooted around in the kitchen behind her. Misty spun around on the barstool away from the window. Cordelia had opened the refrigerator, sorting through it, her cane in one hand and the other reaching for some goodies in the fridge. Brightening at the sight of her, Misty grinned from ear to ear. “Hey, Miss Cordelia.” 

Thunder pealed over the house with an accompanying flash of lightning. It didn’t faze Misty, who had lived in the swamp for long enough to familiarize herself with all of the crueler parts of nature. At the sound of the thunder, Cordelia’s back tensed, and she waited there, frozen, until the long echo ended, like its noise muffled her ability to hear. “Hi, Misty.” She unscrewed the cap to the milk and smelled it, and she put it aside with a mild sound of disgust. She repeated the motion with a container of cream cheese. Then, she held out a green block in Misty’s general direction. “Is this moldy?” 

“Er… What is it?”

“Cheese.” 

“Maybe it was cheese two months ago. Right now, you’re growing penicillin.” Misty hopped up from the barstool and approached her, bare feet gentle on the hardwood floor. “What’re you doing?” Cordelia pulled out some wilted, mushy leaves and grapes which had disintegrated into a wine-smelling slush. She dumped them all into the sink.  _ She knows that’s not the trash can, doesn’t she?  _

Cordelia sighed. “Apparently I am the only person in this house capable of grocery shopping, and in my absence, everyone else has neglected to get rid of the rotting food.” She pulled out a dozen eggs and placed them on the counter. She opened the styrofoam container, preparing to take the eggs one by one, but then she seemed to think better of that plan and pushed the styrofoam lid closed. She struggled with it, but it wouldn’t latch; her shaking fingers refused to push it into the proper place. Misty helped her. “Thank you.” Cordelia pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration. “The witches of Salem did not survive persecution for us to all die of E coli contamination here in our own kitchen.” 

“I can take you shopping!” Misty offered brightly. “Er-- But I reckon I’m not technically licensed to drive, anymore, since the state’s got me as a missing person and all that. Say, do you know how to legally make me un-dead without tipping off the wrong people?” 

Cordelia chuckled, and the warm sound of her laughter soothed Misty’s soul, the pit of her stomach settling. “I don’t. That sounds like a question for the internet.” She smelled a container of orange juice. “What’s the date on this?”

“Long time ago.”

Putting aside the jug beside the spoiled milk, Cordelia pressed a hand to her temple. “That’s appreciated. If anyone wants to eat, someone is going to have to go shopping.” With one shaking hand, Cordelia fumbled into the kitchen sink, pushing the expired foods she had recovered from the fridge into the drain.  _ That doesn’t look like a very good idea.  _ Misty watched with pursed lips as Cordelia swept the fruit, cheese, and eggs into the wide drain. She poured out the expired jugs of milk and orange juice on top of everything. “This afternoon, it looks like, if we’re going to have dinner.” 

_ Does she even know what she’s doing?  _ Misty grinned at Cordelia’s words, but she didn’t lose her side-eyed expression as she turned on the water, flushing all of the large food items down the drain. “That’s fine with me. I ain’t got nothing better to do.” 

One of Cordelia’s elegant hands flicked a light switch above the sink. A guttural sound split the air, louder and nearer than the thunder outside; Misty jumped into the air and yelped in fear. Cordelia turned off the light switch. “What’s the matter?” 

“What  _ was _ that?” 

“It’s a garbage disposal. What did you think it was?” 

“I--I dunno, I never seen one in person before. Nobody out in the boonies has one. I figured you were just putting food down the drain for shits and giggles.” 

Cordelia chuckled, raising her eyebrows. The pink scars upon her face, marred forever by the acid tossed at her, crinkled at the corners when she smiled.  _ I wish I could’ve seen what she was like before. I bet she was real pretty. She’s real pretty, anyhow.   _ “It’s just a garbage disposal.” She flicked the switch on again, but as the blades whirled around to chop up the food, an awful rattling noise rose up with it. She stopped. “But it’s not supposed to make that noise.” 

The large, black-rimmed drain gaped like a mouth to hell in front of them. Misty peered down at it. “There’s a bunch of tiny knives down there.” Cordelia’s trembling hand stuffed itself down into the pipe. “Whoa! What are you doing?” 

“There’s probably something stuck in it.” Cordelia leaned over, fishing her hand deeper into the garbage disposal. “That sounds like a fork. I may be able to get it out.” She braced herself against the wall with her other hand, drawing dangerously close to the switch which triggered the garbage disposal. 

Swallowing hard, Misty placed a gingerly hand on Cordelia’s waist and tugged her back from the sink. “Er--maybe I oughta do it, being I got eyes and all…” A nervous laugh fluttered from her lips, and she bit her lower lip to keep from sounding callous.  _ I really don’t wanna stuff my hand down there with a bunch of spinning knives. Losing a finger doesn’t sound like a jolly good time, especially in that way.  _ But she was nothing if not a gentleman.  _ Better I lose the hand than the pretty blind lady. Besides, she’s really good at magic. She’ll probably fix me back up right quick if I lose anything.  _

“You’re not going to lose a finger.” 

Cordelia delicately plucked Misty’s hand off of her side.  _ Oh, shit.  _ Misty choked on her words, embarrassment tickling her cheeks. “How much of that did you See?” 

She arched an eyebrow. “Enough.” 

Bouncing onto her tiptoes, Misty loomed over the monstrous gaping hole of the garbage disposal. Flicking on the overhead light, she peeked into it.  _ I dunno what this thing is supposed to look like when it is working.  _ She turned on the water like Cordelia had done and flicked the switch to watch the blades whisk around. The rattling noise followed, and a bent piece of metal jostled around in the base of it.  _ Those things could definitely take a finger or two if they wanted to.  _ She gulped. Turning it off, she waited for the blades to stop their rotation before she stuck her hand down into the pipe. “I see something. Looks like some crunched up fork or something.” 

Cordelia shuffled close behind her, both of her hands on the counter. “Be careful. Don’t cut yourself.” 

Misty leaned over the sink, feet no longer on the ground as she wedged her arm deeper down. Her hair spilled all around her into the sink, some of it right around the edge of the drain. “Don’t worry, I ain’t gonna--Ouch!” She flinched as the sharp metal split the skin on her fingertips. “Alright, that bitch is sharp.” 

“What is it?”

“It  _ was  _ a fork. Now it’s a nifty piece of scrap metal.” 

“Do you need some pliers?” 

Carefully folding her fingers around the fork, she jiggled it, grimacing at the shredded skin on her hand. “Nah, it’s pretty loose. I got it.” She jerked it, and it came loose, letting her bring it up out of the sink. Her hair still rested in the bottom of the sink, drifting all over the dull gray metal. Placing the deformed fork off the side, Misty held up her cut hand to the light, droplets of blood running down her wrist. “Hm.” She flicked on the water to rinse the blood off of it. “That sucker was sharper than I expected.” 

Cordelia extended a hand to her, uncertain where to place it, and Misty took her hand with a tiny smile.  _ Boy, her skin is really soft. She’s got such pretty hands.  _ “Thank you.” Misty’s face lit up with shame, and she averted her eyes, trying her best to flush all impure thoughts from her mind. “That doesn’t look good. We can make something to put on it.” 

“Can we make sure this damn thing is working, first? I don’t want to get all fixed up just to get myself torn up again.” Misty increased the speed of the water running down the sink. Cordelia reached for the switch to the garbage disposal, releasing Misty’s hand.  _ This doesn’t feel right.  _ She glanced back down into the sink, where a long string of her hair had been swept down the drain, into the garbage disposal. “Wait--” 

The motor flicked on. Misty’s shriek pierced the air, the caterwaul of an animal in pain, as the blades sucked up her hair and jerked her head down into the sink, right under the stream of steaming water. She choked beneath it, unable to breathe. The motor died as quickly as Cordelia had flicked it on, but as Misty pulled back, her hair refused to come with her. It had tangled up in the blades of the garbage disposal, leaving her trapped with her face inches away from the cold bottom of the sink, the hot water pouring over her face and burning her skin. “Misty, what--” Cordelia grappled for her, a hand landing on the flat part of her chest as she garbled another pained, fearful scream. “Oh, dear--” Cordelia turned off the water. Her hands roamed Misty’s throat and face.  _ I’d really be enjoying this if I didn’t have my head stuck in the sink.  _ “Oh my God, I’m so sorry.”

“The sink ate my hair--” Misty said in a breathless voice. “I can’t believe it. The sink ate my hair.” She snatched back, but each attempt pulled her hair straight from the scalp, pain radiating all over her head. “Winnie the Pooh is stuck in the honey tree!” she wailed.

“Don’t--Don’t pull it. You’ll just hurt yourself. Hold still.” The awkward angle made Misty’s back and neck scream in agony, but she couldn’t relieve the pressure by moving without pain. Cordelia’s hands moved across her wet face. “You’re burned.” The delicate fingertips did not elicit the agony from her flushed, burned skin that she would have expected. “I’m so sorry,” Cordelia said again. 

Misty blinked a few times, her eyelashes brushing Cordelia’s palms. The pleasant color of her skin broke up the monotony of the gray sink basin, out of which she could not see. “It’s alright--ain’t your fault--” Tears burned the backs of her eyes as the stinging in her scalp worsened. “I--I don’t suppose you’ve got a quick fix to magic me outta this, do you?” 

Cordelia gave a broken, nervous laugh. It wasn’t warm and happy like the laughter she had given earlier; this laugh was cold and devastated and filled with self-loathing. “I’m not nearly as good at magic as you think I am.” She followed the strand of Misty’s hair to the mouth of the drain. Her hands vibrated in the air, nerves and muscles filled with uncertainty which Misty could only imagine, before she pulled, but the blonde curls refused to come loose. “Okay, that’s not working…” 

“Can you cut it?” 

“What?” 

“Get some scissors and cut my hair.” 

“Misty, I--I can’t even cut a sandwich in half. I don’t think that’s a good idea--”

She tried to wrench her head up so she could see Cordelia, even just a sliver of her, but she couldn’t make her out. “Well, I ain’t exactly concerned with it looking good right now.” She grabbed onto her hair right by the scalp to try and alleviate the pressure on it. The heat behind her eyes stung. She swallowed the budding lump in her throat. “Please, Miss Cordelia?” 

The sound of Cordelia's hard swallow was audible to Misty. Her soft hand ran down her back, making the hair on the back of her neck stand erect with a certain chill. Her chest tightened at the sensation. “Stay put. I'll try to find some scissors.”  _ Good Lord have mercy.  _ Misty shuffled her legs and feet, trying to get into a more comfortable position while she waited impatiently for Cordelia to return. 

The first drawer popped open. Cordelia rifled through it, but only cloth and paper rustled. In the next drawer, she hissed in pain. “Be careful!”  _ If she gets cut up or something, we’ll both really be screwed.  _ Misty sucked on her lower lip, trying to restrain the tremble in her voice.  _ Got my hair eaten by the sink. Boy, life throws you curveballs. Life’s a box of chocolates.  _ “Are you okay?”  _ Don’t be patronizing, Misty. She’s fine.  _ Still, the thought of Cordelia disappearing now made the pit of her stomach whirl around. 

“I’m fine. I poked my finger with a fork.” The third drawer rattled open, and Cordelia pawed through it with her blind, desperate search. The distinct sound of scissor blades slicing through the air and against each other.  _ Oh, thank God.  _ “I found some.” 

The sound of Cordelia fumbling made Misty shift again, trying to get even a glimpse of her out of the basin of the sink. Something rolled underfoot. She caught herself on the countertop, bracing herself against it with her hands so she wouldn’t lose her balance. _ Her cane. She dropped her cane. That’s why she’s being so clumsy.  _ The heavy sound of Cordelia’s breathing sounded in her ear. One hand landed right on her rump. Misty closed her eyes, trying to make her brain focus on anything other than the pleasurable tingles Cordelia’s hands sent through her body. The soft hand grazed up the small of her back, disrupting her sheer clothing. She followed her way up Misty’s spine. In the other hand, Cordelia clutched the scissors she had fetched. The blade jabbed her in the abdomen. Misty sucked in a breath to keep from yelping. “I’m so sorry.” Cordelia’s thumb trailed over the place the blade had made its impact--checking for a wound, Misty guessed. “Hold still. I don’t want to hurt you.” 

The hand sliding up her spine reached the nape of her neck. Cordelia fumbled around her neck, grabbing at her throat.  _ Goodness gracious.  _ The human touch on her body warmed a part of her she had forgotten about. She had gone so long with no intimacy, with no affectionate touch, that Cordelia’s soft, gentle hands gave her more pleasure. In her mind, it happened so quickly: Cordelia cut her hair, and she stood up, free from her chains, and grabbed Cordelia by the waist and kissed her, pulling her in the way she deserved and worshipping every inch of her body.

Cordelia cleared her throat.  _ Oh, shit.  _ Misty’s face flamed with horror.  _ She’s never going to touch me again.  _ “I realize this might be quite a taxing demand, but if you could stop thinking for just a minute--”

“Yeah, I got it.” Misty’s hair separated as Cordelia’s fingers rooted through it. Her hand holding the scissors skimmed over her breasts, but she held the blades safe out of range. “You’d make a fine member of the TSA.” The cold metal blades of the scissors grazed the delicate skin of her throat; she hitched a breath. “I am real sorry--about thinking--” 

Hands roamed over her jaw, and she had no choice but to fall silent. “Sorry.” The hands traveled over her nose and up her forehead. “Almost there.” She gathered up the taut lock of hair and traveled as far down it as she could. Then, twisting her scissors, she began to cut through the blonde curls. The first slice made the blades fold over on one another. “You have such thick hair.” Cordelia tried again, reducing it to sections to try to hack through it. “I’ve almost got it.” She stroked Misty’s hair again.  _ That does feel nice.  _ Misty gulped. The last strands of her hair severed with a stroke of the scissors, and she popped up, freed from her bounds. Cordelia stood there, shivering, her glassy eyes carrying a sheen of stress. She dropped the scissors, which luckily landed on the countertop and not in the sink. 

Without much thought, Misty scooped her into a tight hug. “Thank you, Miss Cordelia.” 

Cordelia fumbled around her with clumsy hands, fingers shaking. She hugged Misty back, resting her chin on her shoulder. She inhaled deeply through her nose.  _ Did she just smell my hair?  _ Misty blushed. “You can just call me my name, Misty.” Neither of them released the other one. “Do you know what I Saw?” 

“I figure I got a clue about it, yeah.” 

Cordelia smiled. A dimple appeared on her cheek. Misty withdrew so she could admire her pretty face with the smile spread wide across her lips. “Is that your intention?” 

“You betcha.”  _ This is embarrassing.  _ Misty leaned forward, hesitant at first, lips pursed and uncertain, but then her mouth met Cordelia’s. One hand lifted and cupped Cordelia’s cheek.  _ But this is nice. It was worth it, definitely. _ She brushed some caramel colored hair away from Cordelia’s face, nuzzling deeper into their kiss before they separated, leaving mere inches between their faces. “Hot diggity dog,” Misty said breathlessly. 

Cordelia grinned. “Good?” 

Misty nodded. “Good. Again?” 

“I’m at your mercy.” 

 


End file.
